The switch
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: I think its going to be a one shot, but I might continue it if it has a enough reviews
1. Chapter 1

The switch

Seth had decided to take a walk around since he knew it was almost time for him start school. He thought he might take a look around town for the remainder of the days as he turned the corner he saw Ryan, and Marissa.

They had obviously come back from a date, and were pretty happy about it seemed like everything was working out for him these days. Sometimes he wish he could be more like Ryan, but that will never happen so forget it he thought.

Ryan saw Seth from the corner of his eyes, he has noticed how sad Seth has been looking lately. Ryan always felt that Seth had it easy, and never really appreciated everything he was fortunate to have, but that is Seth for you.

The night had past by so quickly as Seth was outside in the hot tub thinking about life. When suddenly a shooting star came spiraling down from the sky Seth, and Ryan both noticed it. "I wish that I could be more like Seth" Ryan said, and laughed at himself for even making the wish. "I wish that I could more like Ryan" Seth said, and then he laughed at himself as well.

The next morning Ryan woke up,. And quickly got out of bed oblivious to the fact that he was not in his room. He washed his face, and then looked into mirror as soon as his eyes were perfect view Ryan had the shock of his life. He could not move he was Seth Cohen, he was so shocked to see that he had n a small body frame, curly hair, and black eyes now. Seth jumped out of bed, and quickly walked into the bath room he looked into the mirror he was also in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

The after effect

Seth stared at himself, or to correct be at Ryan sine he was in Ryans body."This is so weird, 

but this is so cool" he said. He walked out of the bathroom,picked up some clothes, and got 

dressed. He walked out of the pool house into the backyard, and quickly made it over to his 

room. He walked in to find Ryan still staring at himself, or Seths body. Seth stood by door 

cracking up, "Ryan, you are kinda creeping me out man" Seth said. Ryan turned around to 

see Seth cracking up, and it was just plain wierd looking at himself. "Seth, this is not funny 

you know" Ryan said Seth just shrugged his negativity off he was having fun. A little to much 

fun for who was trying to hold his temper into check, and pondering what makes Seth this 

way. Even at times like this it he finds away to make a joke, or find reasoons to laugh at the 

current predicament. "So, what do you propose you do?" Ryan question Seth. Seth thought 

about it for a minuit"Lets just hang out" Seth said as he waited for Ryan to get ready. "First 

all I am not Seth anymore, I am Ryan" Seth said with a smile. "No, because I am Ryan, and 

thats all to it" Ryan said looking very annoyed. Seth was making a joke out of everything. 

Seth was making a joke out of everything, this was really ticking Ryan off. "Fine, whatever 

Cohen" Said as he searched for captain oats, and eventually gave up looking for him. "Um, 

Seth " Ryan called out to Seth who was so upset about Captain Oats about misplacing 

captain oats. That he decided he would not fight with Ryan anymore, "What is it? Seth asked 

uninterested in the question, and eventually turned around when Ryan was not answering. 

"Seth, um... what shoud I wear? Ryan asked as he shuffled through Seth clothes. Seth 

couldn't help, but laugh which created quite a buzz in the house. Sandy,and Kirsten stopped 

to look at each other, "Was it just me or did that sound like Ryan?" Kirsten asked Sandy. 

"Yeah, actually it did" Sandy answered they stared at each other, and left the house. "Ryan, 

looking over their on the hook that is what I planned to wear today" Seth said. Ryan just 

smiled nervously, and got dressed for a day he will probably never forget. The funny thing is 

some where deep inside himself ne believed something good will come out of this it has to. 

Ryan looked so nervous going to a party in Newport Beach for the first time in years. Sure 

he has not completely assimulated with the newpsies, but he is a lot better then he was 

before. Seth looked so confident it was scary he flashing a smile something that Ryan rarely 

ever does these days. It was working all the girls swarming around him it was more like a 

dream for Seth. and a nightmere for Ryan. "Just be yourself, and play it cool buddy" Seth 

said as he patted Ryan on the back. Be myself play it cool, easier said then down Ryan 

thought as he approached the bar." If you order a yahoo I will kill you" Ryan said as he 

raised to to his faith ( this would be so funny if it was on the show) Seth pushed his hand 

away. He order two drinks, he spotted the game room, and challened Ryan to a couple of 

battle Ryan avoided it all together. It seems that Seth has been a couple times since it opened 

up last month he has become quite the dominate player around here. Ryan was lucky, 

because nobody really knew Seth that day so he got off pretty easy. They woke in different 

bodies yet Seth was still easily able to play the games no problem like if he was Ryan. 

"Shame on you Ryan, are you let him take you down" he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

The partner in crime

Seth was lying on Ryans bed in the pool house thinking about everything has happened in the last few days. There was knock it was Marissa, and she quickly mad her way over to Seth so she could plant her lips on his.  
Seth:So, what you want to hang out or what?  
Marissa: Come on Ryan, we had a date tonight remember?  
Seth: Oh thats right so I will get ready.  
Marissa:Or we could just stay in.  
She then pulled Seth on top of her,and poor Seth was thinking of ways to get out of it. He wondered how Ryan was doing with Summer, he must be trying to avoid her too.  
Marissa: Okay fine, let me pick out an outfit for you.  
She hugged him tight, and walked over to the closet to look for some clothes.  
Poor, Seth and Ryan looked like they were both going to a newpsie party, and all for date. Thats the least of the worries fending off each others girlfriends (well at least Seth).This was going to be one eventful night with a lot of surprises.Marissa admired Ryans body as Seth was getting dressed, if this was someone else he would be laughing. Unfortunately for Seth he was the poor guy in this scene, and he had to find away to save himself.  
Seth: Okay,Marissa lets go.  
Marissa: We have to wait for Seth, and Summer.  
Seth: Summer?  
Summer: Hello? Summer is his girlfriend.  
Seth: Yeah  
Summer was lying on top of Ryan, she would freak if she only knew what was happening. Maybe not he thought as he pulled her into his body, and lightly kissed her.  
Summer: I like this knew Seth.  
Ryan: I'm glad.  
Seth, and Marissa walked in to see them making Marissa was shock to see taking charge.  
Marissa: Are you coming or not?  
Summer: I think we are going to stay in tonight.  
Summer said as she kissed Ryan, and continued to do rub his shoulder. Marissa smiled, and pulled Seth put of the room, Seth glared at Ryan who knew he just made a huge mistake.

Marissa:Come on Seth lets go.  
Seth: Alright, see you later Summer.  
Seth picked up one of his pillows throwing at Ryan, and walking out if the room. He pulled Marissa into a deep kiss, pulling her into his body he really did not want to let go of her.  
Seth: Come on babe lets go to the video game place I told you they are having a party.  
Marissa: Sounds good, I like this new you.  
Seth: I'm glad babe, because it looks like I might be here for a while.  
After they left Summer just stared at the door not moving trying to figure out what is happening.  
Summer: Whats going on between you, and Ryan?  
She asked him, but Ryan just shrugged off his shoulder he knew that thiz might have destroyed his friendship with Seth. Ryan, and Summer decided to go see a movies so they walked over to the theater to see what is there.Seth carried back giant teddy bear he won for Marissa at a booth, Marissa turned she ws shocked, and happy.  
Marissa: Is that for me?  
Seth: No, it for Summer he said jokingly.  
Marissa: Oh, really then i guess i should retuen back this comic book watch I won for you.  
Seth: No, its for you he said as he quickly grabbed the watch from her.  
He pulled Marissa into a kiss he was really enjoying her company, Summer would have complained all the way here, and back.  
Marissa; Tell me, what happened to the other Ryan?  
Seth: He got abducted by aliens.  
Marissa: Oh, really then if we save him can i keep you both?  
Seth: You can, if you can save him that is.  
Marissa: Then i will.  
Ryan Be my guest then.  
Seth smiled again he was so happy, so relaxed it was so unreal, because he never really talked to Marissa like this before.  
Seth: So, I was think about changing my style with your approval of course.  
Marissa smiled a pressed her lips on his that was the happiest moment ever he was lost in time. Until he switch back to their orginal bodies this will be how it willl be.Seth walked into the pool house to find Ryan lying down in his bed. Seth looked so happy, then he saw Ryan, and all of his anger resurfaced again,  
Seth: Do you want something? Seth asked very annoyed.  
Ryan: Seth, look i didn't mean for that to happen.  
Seth: Yet you did not stop it when Summer wa coming on to him.  
Ryan: I'm sorry its just happened okay.  
Seth: Whatever, i am going to play some playstation.  
Ryan: Thats it, are you just going to ignore me from now on.  
Seth grabbed Ryan by the color, and pushed him toward the door it was so awkward to see with all the power. Ryan left he knew that he could not talk to Seth tonight, becaus he was pretty angry at him. Ryans cell rang Seth pocked it up, and answer Marissa she was calling, because she could not sleep.  
Seth: I will be on here for as long as you want  
Marissa: Thanks to Ryan you have always been their for me I guess never really saw that. Seth was going to make the best of it he was going try to make better friends with Marissa. How he was going to do that he does not know thats the problem.

The next morning it was back to normal Ryan was Ryan, and he was actaully sad about it. He got so consumed with Summer he neve really got chance to see what its like to be Seth. Seth woke up, and was pretty relieved to see he was back in his own body. They met at the breakfast table sat down, avoiding any all eye contact that may happen between.  
Ryan: Seth we need to talk, okay.  
Seth: No, we don't.  
Ryan: Yes, we have to, I'm sorry.  
Seth: Your sorry, but what does that do for me.  
Ryan: Lets talk man that is all I want a chance to explain myself.  
Seth: Fine, if it will shut you up then okay.  
Ryan spent the next hour explainiing himself to Seth, he knew he really destroyed their friendship. Alot of things changed with in both Ryan he picked up a lot of Seths personality,and witt of course it could never be on Seths level. Seth love, and appreciate has become his main drive in his life much like Ryans, and Seth grew up a little more. 

Seth has forgiven Ryan, but sometimes they both have a hard communicating with each other.  
Ryan: Seth, I think that we really don't know each other that well.  
Seth: After three long, adventured filled years you realize this now. Seth said with hint sarcasm coming out.  
Ryan: I am trying to be more open, Seth I need your help.  
Seth: Okay, then Ryan over the last couple of weeks I have found that keeping stuff to myself is so much better.  
Ryan: All I am asking for is a little Seth, and Ryan time.  
Seth: What is Ryan?  
Ryan: I think that we should just hang out by ourselves for the week just for us to bond.  
Seth: Ryan we are bonded nothing has changed.  
Ryan: Seth ever since the swith ended we have been different people.  
Seth: I like it this way okay, but if you want to guess we can.  
Ryan: Okay, how about just hang out by the beach today. 

Seth: Geez, Ryan is becoming so much like me.  
Ryan: Are you ready Seth?  
Seth: Yeah, i guess.  
Ryan noticed how much Seth has changed he much more quiet, and he even looks like he broods sometimes. Ryan realized a lot time he has taken Seth for granted. he wants to make that up. What Seth did not know was that Summer, and Marissa were waiting outside.  
Marissa: Hey, guys.  
Summer: Whats up?  
Ryan: Nothing much.  
Marissa: What about you Seth?  
Seth: I think that, I am going to skip this out.  
Ryan: Seth come on I though this would be fun.  
Seth: Whatever, buddy.  
Summer: Seth, where are you going?  
Seth: To my room. 


	4. Chapter 4

The end

Marissa: I'll get him.  
Summer: Marissa, lets just go.  
Marissa: Without Seth.  
Marissa: Yeah, okay go ahead.  
She said as she quickly followed Seth into his room, she slammed door inn back of her.  
Marissa: Whats the matter with you?  
Seth: Marissa shouldn't you be Summer, and that ass.  
Marissa:Seth, its me you can tell me remember I am as lost as you are.  
Seth:Ryan he was, oh forget it.  
Marissa: Seth, its okay, I know that was you yesterday.  
Seth:What are you talking about Marissa?  
Marissa: That was you in Ryans body right?  
Seth: How did you know?  
Marissa: Since when is Ryan that fun, interesting, and different.  
Seth: Never, I guess.  
Marissa: Come on Seth if you want I'll stick by you the whole day.  
At first Marissa was a little shocked, but after she thought about it she did remember her Ryan wish that he could be Seth. It was funny, Ryan, and Summer were all over each other yet they still were in love with them. Seth, and Marissa are so a like, and maybe more you never know she thought.A half an hour later Marissa, Seth, Ryan, and Summer were at the beach. Ryan, and Summer watched as Marissa bond with Seth it was so weird. What they didn't know it was more then that Ryan really helped Marissa see more in Seth.  
Summer: So, Cohen how about w continue our little adventure from yesterday.  
Seth: If, i could would, but that was all Ryan.  
Summer: Ryan, is that true?  
Ryan:Yeah.  
Summer: Eww, how creepy.  
Marissa, and Seth smiled things were going to be different this time around between them. Marissa moved closer to Seth their lips getting closer until they touched. Summer pushed Ryan out of the way to pull Seth away from Marissa. Seth smiled, and he push her to the side connecting with Marissa again. Ryan grabbed Seth by the shirt, and pulled him away from Marissa.  
He lightly caressed Marissas, but she smiled to him as she helped Seth up leaving them behind.

The end, possible sequel if I feel like it.


End file.
